Jason Grace and The Great Venus Escape
by Loreofwings
Summary: When Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, is given a quest, with two people he barely knows about, to save Venus, he is worried. Can he save her? Or will a sea serpent gobble her up? Join Jason, Reyna and Bobby on their quest to save the goddess of love, with Jason narrating their journey involving wind gods and hot chocolate. Please read and review. Better than it sounds. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A Divine Hot Mess Comes to The Camp of Romans**

As a demigod, I shouldn't be surprised whenever something even _remotely _divine comes to ask me to go on a quest. But hey, what's a 13-year-old to do when a being of pure destruction and chaos appears?

Forgive me, I'll back up a little. My name is Jason Grace, 13-year-old son of Jupiter, Fifth Cohort. As a demigod, I was born into a weird, weird world, blah blah blah, y'know.

Back to the story.

We had just finished the war games. I was tired. Heck, the entire Fifth Cohort was probably tired after the games. Today was chariot racing. Team against team. As I, along with the rest of the camp, walked to the barracks, a giant explosion happened behind us.

Everyone turned around to see what exactly happened.

Some of us ran to the source to gain a better sight of the being. Some merely turned around. I ran into the crowd. I had to muscle my way in, as the crowd was way too focused on whatever it was that caused the explosion to part.

There she was.

Her hair was an undone mess of strawberry red. On her head rested a lampshade. Her dress was constantly shifting colours and forming patterns from the colours, one minute a swirling circle, the next a rainbow river. Her eyes were kaleidoscopic, changing colours seamlessly.

"Jason Grace? Reyna Basil?" she said. "You two are needed for a quest. As well as, um…" She checked her notebook. "Ah! Bobby Messer! You are all needed for a quest!"

Mumbling ensued.

The three of us stepped forward.

Reyna was quite new here. Last year, she was working at a spa with her older sister, Hylla. Bobby, on the other hand, I knew. He was a son of Pomona, goddess of plenty. The guy could conjure up anything out of his cornucopia. Usually, however, it took the form of a lunch box, possibly because it was harder to lug around a giant horn of plenty than to keep a lunch box.

"Octavian Rex? Come forward, please. Write this down for me, dear."

"Y-yes, o goddess," Octavian replied shakily. Taking out his book, he pulled out a quill from his toga.

"_Beauty lies lost at sea,_

_Targeted by an aquatic beast,_

_Storm and combat begin the spell,_

_To break the witch's constructed shell."_

Octavian, writing carefully, asked a question.

"My lady, Discordia, is it not?"

"Yes?" the goddess answered, attempting to put an ice-cream cone into a toaster she must've conjured up.

"Was that a prophecy?"

"Why yes, my attentive young student," the goddess answered gleefully. "I expect all of you to go prepare for tomorrow, the day when you set off."

Another explosion occurred, and the goddess was gone.

She reappeared.

"Oh, and you have three weeks to help Venus, who is currently trapped on a rock. She can't stay there forever, you know. And you should start at the Space Needle!" Another giggle, before she finally left.

The three of us, with dumbfounded faces, gawked in shock of what just happened.

We were just given a quest.

"Well, well, well," said Gwen. "The new kid, the son of Jupiter and the food guy are going on a quest tomorrow. Hope you guys have fun."

The crowd disbanded. The three of us, unsure of what to make of the events that have just happened, walked toward New Rome together. Reyna, with her tanned skin and dark hair tied back in a braid. Bobby, with his spiky black hair and hazel, almond-shaped eyes. These two, these acquaintances of mine, were now my quest mates.

"So," I said awkwardly, "anyone up for a cup of hot chocolate?"

Both of them nodded.

_Good work, Jason, _I thought to myself. _This is an absolutely _perfect _way to make friends out of your future quest mates._

I sighed at the thought of us attempting to work together. I mean, we are composed of a son of Jupiter, a daughter of Bellona and a son of Pomona. How could things get any weirder than that?

We walked toward the café. The place was filled with people. I could hear the sound of pan pipes, lutes, lyres and loud burps.

Thankfully, we managed to find a table.

Reyna went off to order. The only two people sitting at the table were myself and Bobby Messer, son of Pomona.

I blame it on myself for trying to make conversation.

"Ahem," I said loudly. "Weather's been mild today."

"No it hasn't. It's blazing hot today."

"No, I think it's pretty mild compared to other days."

"No it isn't dude, it's hot even compared to yesterday. And yesterday was really hot."

"You know what? I blame it on myself for attempting to make conversation."

"Yeah. I blame it on myself for claiming that today was hot."

"No, man. You're right. Today is hot."

Thank the gods Reyna appeared.

"Hey," she said. "Here's your hot chocolate. Careful, it's—"

I drank the hot chocolate with any hesitation. And, I must say, for a guy who'd made plenty of mistakes, that was one of my greatest. I mean, sure, maybe I was parched, but chugging it was a bit out of line.

Plus, the chocolate was hot.

I spat it out onto Bobby's face. I took some random guy's cold water and chugged it like there was no tomorrow.

As soon as my tongue was cooled, I said sorry to the guy whose water I chugged. Mumbling something, he took off.

Bobby, looking unpleased, starting mumbling too and went to the washroom, presumably washing off the hot chocolate on his face whilst mumbling death threats beneath his breath. Reyna laughed at the scene I had created.

"I was going to say it was hot, but obviously, you know now," she said, a smile on her face.

I smiled awkwardly. She burst out laughing.

"Well, now you know not to drink hot chocolate before it cools down, right, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter?"

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just that I was so parched, and hot chocolate's one of my favourite drinks, and-and—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Bobby had returned from the toilet, still frowning.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. Nothing at all. Really," he said angrily. He averted looking at me, and looked angrily at the beautiful sight of the town.

And then, the damn harpies had to ruin it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Majestic Harpies Crash in a Cafe**

I knew harpies weren't exactly all _that _graceful, but this was pushing it.

Anyway, Reyna, Bobby and I were looking at the beautiful view when the harpies attacked. Swooping down from the sky, I took out Julius. Today, it fell on the gladius side. Reyna, on the other hand, took out her weapon, an Imperial Gold dagger that could transform into a spear. Bobby Messer took out his pruning knife. Wait. _Pruning knife?_

Well, okay. Demigod world. May work.

Reyna decided to use a spear today. Together, we charged at the flock of women-birds.

For a minute, I was puzzled while slashing mercilessly at the monsters. How did these ones get through the barrier around the place? However, I came back to reality when a harpy pecked my face. It seemed to be aiming for my eye.

Then, I saw what Bobby could do with those pruning knives.

He took out a total of five. Throwing them like shuriken at the harpies, a few fell to the earth. Now, only one left.

_This one's going to be a tough one, _I thought to myself.

Our last enemy was larger, faster, uglier than the others. She squawked loudly, as if taunting, _you won't get me alive, Jason Grace! Just TRY to catch me in the air! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Naturally, I got angry, annoyed and ready to fly.

"Jason? What are you doing?" yelled Reyna desperately as I jumped off the ledge.

I began to fly.

I could feel the wind moving me. I had control over it.

Flying over to the harpy, it began to fly away.

Ticked, I flew off to follow it. Flying was sort of like ice-skating. You have to keep your balance while moving in the air. If you don't, there is a big chance you might fall, crash and possibly, burn down. So yeah, flying is kind of dangerous, but I love it. It gives me the feeling of being free like a bird.

Of course, feeling free like a bird wasn't fast enough.

It sped off. Controlling the winds to push me further, I managed to stab it with Julius.

"You'll never win, Jason Grace. Olympus, and the Dii Consentes shall fall, down, down, down till it hits the ground. Your father, your patron, and everybody you know will be no more. Saturn, king of the Titans, will rise above your petty gods. Sweet dreams until then, Jason Grace, for when Lord Saturn rises, well—" she took a second to smile, before continuing, "Let's just say, sweet dreams will become an impossibility," she said, smiling before being banished to Tartarus and turning into monster dust.

I flew back with a somewhat heavy heart. I knew Lord Saturn was rising, but now, being able to break through camp defences, I was worrying that he may have been rising too fast for all of our respective goods.

_Calm down, Jason, _I thought to myself. _She could've been lying to me, for all I knew._

Reyna ran over to me as soon as I landed. "Jason," she said anxiously, "Are you fine? That thing didn't hurt you, right?"

Wow. Only about an hour into knowing we were to go on a quest together, and she already cared a lot for me.

"No, Reyna. It's fine, it's fine," I told her. "I just… heard something unsettling from that harpy."

"What was it?" asked Bobby.

"Oh, nothing. Just some random mumbling about how Lord Saturn is rising and is how he's going to DESTROY US ALL," I answered. "Also, she mumbled something about never having good dreams again. What was that all about, right?" I said, laughing nervously.

"Maybe we should ask Octavian if he knows anything about this," suggested Bobby. "Maybe he can tell us something, sacrifice a stuffed turtle, maybe."

Reyna and I both nodded and the three of us began running to Octavian's normal place of residence: the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus.

When we finally arrived at the big temple, what we had expected was there.

Octavian, mercilessly cutting up a teddy bear and throwing out the fluff.

Octavian seemed to notice us, so he turned around with a smirk on his face. "What is this? The three quest-goers? Coming here? For help from little old me?" He said with a faux pout on his face. He burst out laughing.

"This is priceless," he said, breathless from laughing so violently. Another burst of laughs happened before he finally stopped.

"So, what doth thou need, o questing buddies?" he asked us.

"Okay, first, stop with the old English. Second, we wanted your help to see if you could consult the gods or something," I said.

"What would you like to ask them?"

"Is Lord Saturn really rising to reclaim the throne?"

Octavian gasped. "Well, I guess I could, but the gods would most probably say no or something to the same effect," he sighed, before picking up a giraffe plushie and tearing it to pieces, pulling out the fluff within.

"Well, from what I can tell, the god said, while he is indeed rising, they will do what they can to fight him. Are you happy with your results?" asked the skinny blonde figure that was Octavia, a disapproving frown on his face, as if he has much more important things than answering the questions of demigods who need divine counsel.

"Sure we are," I said, wearing a smile as fake as the pout Octavian was wearing just now. "Now, if you would excuse us, Octavian, we must go now. Thank you for your help, by the way," I said as I pushed the two other demigods out of the temple.

"Great, just _great_," Bobby sighed. "Now what'll we do?"

"We go on a quest," I said.

"Say what now?" Bobby asked, sounding surprised.

"I said," I repeated, "we go on a quest."

"You're kidding me, right? You still want to go on this suicide mission?"

"It's only suicide if we die."

"And what do you have to prove that we won't die?"

"Stop being such a downer. Besides, we got me on our side. We won't lose," I said confidently.

"Great. Wait, I'm getting a vision. Oh, oh – us dying at the hands of the freaking monster."

"Discordia never mentioned a monster."

"Who's to say there isn't?"

I began opening my mouth to object, but Reyna cut me off. "Well, the best we can do is get some rest. And/or pack our things. Got it?"

"Got it," both of us boys answered, a slight hint of disagreement in our voices.

"Okay then. I, for one, will send an Iris message to Lupa about the harpies and the breaking of the protection spells. See you boys tomorrow," Reyna informed, before running off to the hose near Ceres' temple.

The two of us, grumbling, walked over to New Rome.

"I cannot believe she is making us do this," Bobby mumbled.

"You think I liked it?" I grumbled in reply.

"Well, considering she is daughter of Bellona—" Bobby said.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't get on her bad side," I finished for him.

Both of us sighed before parting ways.

My first instinct was to go to the emergency shop. It was the only shop in New Rome to sell ambrosia and nectar.

As I entered the shop, Gwen, who was on duty that day, smiled and greeted me. "Hey, Gracie, good luck on your quest!" she said.

"So what do you need?" She asked with a playful grin on her face.

"Um, three flasks of nectar and five bags of ambrosia. We are going to need a lot of healing supplies on the quest," I told her, browsing the weapons.

"Coming right up," she replied cheerfully, before going into the back and returning with three gold flasks and five tightly sealed bags. "Here you go, my little brother."

Ever since I had arrived at camp, she always called me her little brother, mainly because she was the one who introduced me to everything at camp. I wouldn't argue; with all the hanging out together we do, someone could mistake us as a pair of siblings, hanging out in wherever we were hanging out.

"That'll be fifteen denarii, thank you very much," she said as I took the items from her hand and gave her fifteen silver coins. Smiling, she waved me goodbye as I exited the shop.

"And stay safe," she yelled at me as the door closed behind me. Smiling myself, I went over to the Fifth Cohort barracks to pack my things before the big quest.


End file.
